1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to server security, and particularly to systems, methods and computer program products for high availability enhancements of virtual security module servers.
2. Description of Background
Virtual Security Appliances are a new concept to construct high assurance data centers, especially for x86 based Virtualization Infrastructures. In general, Hypervisors, that is, virtualization platforms that allow multiple operating systems to run on a host computer at the same time, are not well protected in x86 architecture.
Trusted Computing Group (TCG) has defined Trusted Platform Module (TPM) to enable hardware-based roots of trust for PC platforms. But this concept is now expanding to Server and Mobile platforms. TPM is fundamentally unique for each platform and operation system. However Virtual TPM (vTPM) has been proposed to support Virtualized Operating Systems running on Virtual Machine Monitor.